Hunter
Hunter is a members'-only skill where players catch different animals and creatures in RuneScape. Although Hunter is a non-combat skill, players can still be damaged while hunting. Using hunting equipment bought from hunter stores, players can hunt specific creatures obtaining rewards such as spotted kebbit fur for spotted cape, chinchompa ammunition, black salamanders, and the fabled dragon impling jar. Hunter items Only two Hunter stores exist: Aleck's Hunter Emporium in Yanille, and Nardah Hunter Shop in Nardah. Using the Lunar Magic spell Hunter Kit (spell), players can obtain a hunter kit which contains various useful hunter items. Other useful items are as follows: Hunter equipment Crossbows and bolts Leon inside the Hunter shop in Yanille sells a Hunter's crossbow for 1,300 coins and makes bolts for a small fee. *6 Kebbit bolts costs a kebbit spike (Prickly Kebbit) and 20 coins *6 long kebbit bolts cost a long kebbit spike (Razor-backed Kebbit) and 40 coins Note: You can make your own bolts by using a chisel on a kebbit spike. The Hunter's crossbow is a fast crossbow (as fast as any shortbow) requiring 50 Ranged to wield. Fancy Dress Shop You receive many types of fur while hunting and all of these may be traded in at the fancy-dress shop in south-east Varrock for different types of hunter gear. The costume maker requires a few coins to make sets of hunter gear as well. The kebbit, weasel and devil fur is used to make camouflage clothing. Kyatt, graahk and larupia hunter gear are an improved form of camouflage for the area(s) the clothing's fur came from. Wearing camouflage does not improve your chances of successfully capturing prey.https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/570364523552509952 The shop can also make items which have other uses. Spotted and spottier capes reduce your weight when worn allowing you to run for longer, and the gloves of silence made from dark kebbit furs make pickpocketing easier. Prices for the clothes range from 20 to 1000 coins. You need 2 furs per cape made, and 1 or 2 furs for every item of camouflage clothing made. Other Other equipment include coloured feathers, spikes for vambraces and bolts, wieldable harpoons, ingredients for Hunter potions, creature ranged weapons, and butterflies which raise other players' combat bonuses. Hunter areas Hunter areas are places where players can hunt. Most of the hunter areas, including the hunter shops, are close to fairy rings. The central ring in Zanaris is close to a bank which can be used to deposit rewards. Other methods of transportation are listed below. After completing the Eagle's Peak quest, a player can use the eagle transport system to fly an eagle from Eagles' Peak in the woodland area to 3 of the other training areas: snow, jungle and desert. Hunting techniques Bird snaring Birds are hunted using a Bird snare. Tracking Some types of kebbit can be tracked and caught with a Noose wand. Herbiboar gives a base experience value of 1950, with additional XP being granted based on Hunter level (Roughly 29 exp per level past 80). Bird house trapping Requiring completion of Bone Voyage, bird house traps are done by using bird houses on certain spots on Fossil Island. The first is found west of the ancient shroom in the Mushroom Forest, the second is found by the entrance to the Tar Swamp, while the third and fourth are found in the verdant valley south of the Museum Camp. These are easily accessible by using the Magic Mushtrees. Bird traps are made by using the appropriate logs on a piece of clockwork while having a hammer and chisel. Once the bird house trap has been set, players will need to fill it with hop seeds in order to lure the birds in. A single bird takes, on average, 5 minutes to capture. After placing the hop seeds as bait, the bird house trap will passively capture birds, up to a maximum of 10. To claim the Hunter experience, head back to the bird house trap to empty and dismantle it. Players will receive 5-6 feathers and one raw bird meat per bird caught, as well as a chance of receiving bird's nests. The bird house will be lost in the process, with the clockwork being returned, requiring a new one to be set up. You have a better chance of receiving more nests using higher tier houses. Note: Wait 30 seconds to 1 minute after logging into the game. This will allow the bird house to update its catch accordingly. Deadfall trapping Deadfall trapping is done with a Knife and Logs, with the exception of maniacal monkeys, where a Kruk monkey greegree and bananas are needed to catch them. Falconry To catch some types of kebbit you'll need a Gyr falcon, which can be borrowed in the Piscatoris Hunter area for 500 coins. Box trapping Box trapping is done with a Box trap. Butterfly netting Butterflies are caught with a Butterfly net. Pitfall trapping Pitfall trapping is done using a Teasing stick. A knife and logs are used to set the trap. Net trapping Net trapping is done using a Small fishing net and Rope. Implings Implings are small creatures that can be hunted within Puro-Puro as well as spawning at random points around the world. Catching an Impling requires the use of a Butterfly net or Magic butterfly net and Impling jar. Alternatively Implings can be caught barehanded - without the use of a Net or Impling jar - but require you to be 10 levels above the normal requirement. Rabbit snaring Rabbits can only be hunted using a Ferret and a Rabbit snare after the Eagles' Peak quest. Magic box trapping Imps can be caught using a Magic box. Temporary boosts *Hunter potions require level 53 Herblore to make using avantoe and kebbit teeth dust (from Sabre-toothed kebbits) for 120 Herblore experience; they temporarily raise the player's Hunter level by 3. *Yellow spicy stews can alter your level by up to +5, but also to -5. *Operating the Hunter cape will temporarily boost the hunter's level to 100. Quests giving Hunter experience References Category:Hunter